1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a condensate-collecting ceiling for an elevated water tower facility or the like. More particularly, it relates to a ventilated supported ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,457 I disclose a removable condensate collector for elevated water storage facilities and the like comprising a membrane attached to walls of such facilities so as to prevent condensate from falling onto lower portions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,855 of Hills discloses a similar condensate collector removably attached to a riser and positioned between the underside of the water tower and the bottom of the facility. While such membranous condensate collectors as those of these two patents do successfully collect condensate, several problems have been encountered with respect to the use thereof, among them being their difficulty of installation, particularly in one piece, lack of the desired amount of strength, that is an inherent weakness, inadequate ventilation because of lack of proper airflow from the ceiling to above, membrane tearing, plugging of drains, insufficient drainage capacity and prohibitive, non-economical cost.